


Nature's Breath

by Silvaxus



Series: Protectors of the Realm [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Modification, Bottom Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), Insecure Lucifer (Supernatural), Language of Flowers, M/M, Marking, Porn With Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: After two years the changes from human to protector were finished. Sam was strong now, powerful, mated to Gabriel but still...something was missing. The growing cold around him was proof enough for everyone with eyes. Gabriel saw how Sam was suffering and knew that there was only one solution, Sam needed to break Lucifer out of his Cage, again.





	1. Chapter 01 – Homewards

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> as promised, the second part of my protector series. Should you stumble upon this without having read the first part, Nature's Gift, many things won't make sense. Go back to the beginning and read Nature's Gift first :) To those who have read it: This story is a bit different. Nature's Gift was Sabriel only while Breath has Sabriel and Samifer parts.
> 
> Future Order will be:  
> Nature's Gift: Sabriel  
> Nature's Breath: Samifer and Sabriel  
> Nature's Wrath: Sabrifer (still in progress)
> 
> This story is mostly Sam seducing Lucifer into saying yes *irony on*
> 
> My friend Crow did the Beta Job again.

Over three years had passed since Sam and Dean met Gaia and that fateful day in the forest. Many things had happened since then. Almost two years had passed when Sam and Dean woke up with a feeling finality. It was the day the brothers looked at each other and knew the changes were done. Many things happened and changed. About a year after they were named Protectors of Realm, Sam woke up one sunny morning to find he had grown antlers. Not big, about the size of two-year-old stag. Sam stood in the bathroom for over three hours before he came out of his hiding spot. Gabriel was completely drawn to them, touching them, tugging on them until Sam told him to stop because he wasn’t comfortable with this new change. To Dean it was hilarious as fuck and it would be even funnier if he had grown moose antlers. 

 

Well, karma is a bitch. The next morning Dean walked in with his eyes changed to something akin to a wolf, and his canines were now long and sharp. Gabriel served him his breakfast in a bowl making Sam laugh so hard he started to cry when Dean glowered at the archangel with flashing green eyes. 

 

In general, their appearance changed so they looked too different to truly live among humans anymore. They learned when they didn’t want anybody to see their changes, like their antlers and eyes, they were still there but invisible to others. 

 

But even when they could hide their visible changes to others, hunters started to notice them. They came to their growing forest around the bunker, followed their tracks when outside on a hunt. Now and then, brave idiots entered the forest only to find themselves right at the place where they started. After a while, Gabriel installed a warning at the street entering the forest:

 

_Winchester Forest – enter and get smote by an angel and bitten by a squirrel_

 

For a while more hunters came until they had enough and tried to talk them. It wasn’t a good talk, but it wasn’t bad either and numbers of hunters coming into their growing forest got smaller and smaller. 

 

It wasn’t the only thing that happened when the changes were done. The moment it was obvious the significant changes were done Gabriel’s patience snapped. In the beginning, Gabriel told Sam he would wait until it was safe to claim Sam and when the moment finally arrived, there was nothing left to hold Gabriel back. Gabriel only asked if Sam was certain everything was safe, and changes done. When Sam told Gabriel he was sure everything was fine and done, Gabriel looked at Sam and told Sam only one thing. “My turn then.” Later Sam had to admit it to himself he had forgotten the promise Gabriel had given him. The promise to claim him the moment it was safe. 

 

First, Gabriel had carved Loki’s name in the skin above Sam’s left ribs. It was as painful as it was pleasurable. There was nothing tame about him anymore when Gabriel let his own blood drip into the cuts to seal them. Gabriel demanded absolute submission from Sam and Sam wanted nothing more than to comply. Their mating was feral and wild, and Gabriel took his time to show Sam just how much he had to restrain himself for the last two years.

 

Afterwards, Gabriel wanted to apologize for he had never been that demanding and forceful with Sam. It had taken Sam a lot of talking to make Gabriel understand everything was all right. That he was still naked, and blood smeared all over his chest hadn’t been very helpful; but in the end, Gabriel understood. He could never scare Sam away with something that was in essence himself, the feral and ruthless being of Loki. 

 

A week later Gabriel claimed Sam as the archangel he was as well as Loki. This time, it wasn’t bloody or a game of submission and power. It was the fusion of soul and grace and when Sam woke up the next day, he found the imprint of Gabriel’s hand on his ribs, this time on the right side. 

 

The first time Dean saw Loki’s mark he said nothing and merely looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. When he saw Gabriel’s mark he asked Sam if he should give Sam a mark as well. Something like ‘brother of Dean Winchester’ so nobody could be mistaken that three people would punch anybody hurting him. Sam had growled at Dean and used maybe a bit too much force when he punched his brother. Gabriel repaired the wall, or the hole Dean left behind when he went through it, with a snicker and a snap of his fingers. 

 

And still, something was missing. Sometimes an almost hurtful feeling of loneliness filled Sam’s being. Everything in him would run cold and Sam would seek out the hidden and solitary places of the wold to be alone. A gift only he had gained, to be appear anywhere he wanted to be and only Gabriel was faster than him. Castiel was fast, Sam was faster, and Dean hadn’t gained a similar ability. When the cold was filling Sam to the point of bursting, he would leave the forest of Lebanon Kansas and go to the cold places around the world.

 

One time he was so caught up in his mind he didn’t even notice when Gabriel appeared next to him. His archangel told him he had been gone for four days and the cold emanating from him made ice grow around him. Good thing he was sitting in the Arctic and only a few scientists found it suspicions according to the news. Gabriel pulled Sam back into the sun and never asked, but it became more and more obvious, to Gabriel at least, what was troubling Sam.

 

This time, Gabriel found Sam deep in the forest and a thin layer of frost coated the plants and flowers. Sam was sitting in the middle of a small pond on top of a rock at the water’s edge. He wasn’t moving and while Gabriel could see his chest rise and fall with his low breathing, Sam’s breath itself wasn’t visible in the air. “Sam?” Sam turned around to look at Gabriel but at first there was no recognition in his face. He blinked a few times before the frost started to melt and Sam gave Gabriel a small but sad smile.

 

“Hello Gabriel.” Sighing, Gabriel dropped himself in Sam’s lap and rested his head against Sam’s throat. “It’s getting worse Sam.” A sad expression ran over his face when he wrapped his long arms around Gabriel. “I know Gabriel it’s just…” He broke up and closed his eyes. “Sam, you know I won’t judge you and I never will. I can’t even imagine how you feel but what you are feeling is a projection from my brother. To be one with your true vessel only to be ripped apart… but even if you could break him out it wouldn’t help him much. You aren’t capable anymore to be the vessel of any angel, even to him, and any other human will break apart over time under his power.” 

 

For a moment, Sam pulled back and looked at the grey sky before he looked back at Gabriel. “Hand me acorn there, would you?” Gabriel looked around before he grabbed the small acorn and placed it in Sam’s open hand. For a moment, Sam looked at the acorn before he took a deep breath. Sam let his breath flow over the acorn and at first, nothing happened. Gabriel kept watching and gasped when the acorn broke and tiny roots wrapped themselves around Sam’s fingers and hand. A small and light green scion grew out of the acorn about six inches in height. Two green leaves grew out of the scion. “I discovered it by accident and I tried it with several other things. Flowers start to bloom again; exhausted bees can fly again, and almost withered trees come back to life. I tried it with several kinds of wildlife and I’m sure restoring his vessel or giving him a permanent vessel, won’t a difficult task.”

 

Gabriel thought about what Sam had shown him. With this gift, Sam could give Lucifer a vessel to host him, but the question was… would Lucifer accept it? Before this question could even be asked Lucifer needed to be freed, again. 

 

“So, what’s your plan Sam?” Sam was silent and looked at the small scion in his hand. “There is only one solution left. Dean and Cas are gone for two weeks and if Dean likes it where Cas had taken him it won’t be any hardship to talk him into staying longer. I will descend to Hell and speak with Crowley. Surely, he knows how I can reach the cage. Maybe your Father made the cage, but he had to use something he found on this world to built it; and then I can break it.” The way Sam spoke made Gabriel so proud of him. Sam was so sure in his doing with no reason to hesitate and confident in his own still growing powers. Even when both Winchesters stopped gaining any new gifts, their powers had yet to stop growing. 

 

Gabriel kissed Sam. A soft touch of lips and Gabriel buried his hand in Sam’s long hair when his hunter hummed low and happily. When they broke their kiss, they didn’t pull apart immediately and while their breath mingled Gabriel felt a soft prickling running down his neck. “You should go today Sam. No reason to be stalling.” Sam gave Gabriel another fast kiss that left Gabriel breathless for a second or two. “You’re right. I need to gather a few things before I can go downstairs.” Gabriel couldn’t help but answer with a retort, “and you should put on shoes.” It was good to hear Sam laugh at his comment but going to Hell on only a pair of faded jeans wasn’t something even Sam should do.

 

Later that day, Gabriel watched Sam put on his sturdy boots and smiled when Sam refused his shirt with a frown. Early in their change, Gabriel had asked both brothers why they refused to wear their trademark flannel-shirts and boots. The answer was easy and given from both brothers. They don’t like their marks covered and nothing could hurt them anymore; they weren’t going to die of frostbite. So, no boots for a straight to the source connection to the earth. It made Gabriel almost feel stupid for asking.  

 

When Sam left close to sunset, Gabriel felt a bit off. He had no idea how Lucifer would react to Sam and how their meeting would end, but he was sure he would see his older brother soon.

 

Somewhere on a crossroad….

 

Sam looked around just in case there was someone around, but the crossroad and its surroundings were empty. He buried the necessary items to summon a crossroad demon and added a few other things to make sure Crowley would hear him and appear.  Sam waited and a moment after he felt a shift in the air around the demon Crowley appeared right in the middle of the crossroad. 

 

The demon looked around for a moment before his eyes locked onto Sam. “Moose… I wasn’t expecting a summoning from the earth Royalty; as I wasn’t expecting a summoning at all.” The demon’s powers were like a dark cloud around Sam’s senses and when the dark cloud tried to surround him, he pushed back with his own powers. Crowley staggered back before he could catch himself and narrowed his eyes at the hunter. “So… the rumors I heard about you are true. Your flannel aren’t the only things you left behind.” Sam growled at Crowley and for a moment, a sharp wind blew over the otherwise empty crossroad. 

 

“I didn’t call you for a small-talk Crowley.” The demon raised one eyebrow. “And what did you summon me for, Moose? I suppose the name isn’t really fitting anymore with your antlers, King of the Forest.” At that, Sam only snorted and shook his head. “If you really want to use titles, King of Hell, it would be Protector of the Realm to you.” Now it was Crowley’s turn to shake his head. “Back to business Winchester. What do you want? I have my doubts you called me for a deal, because I have to tell you, what’s left of your soul isn’t human enough to be useful for me. Even if I was suicidal enough to ignore the claim of an archangel on it.” 

 

A thought passed Sam’s mind at Crowley’s question. “The way to Hell is paved with good intentions.” These words couldn’t be truer in his case. “I need you to show me a way down to the cage which holds Lucifer.” Sam was counting down in his head and when he hit the three Crowley started to yell. “Isn’t it enough you let the Devil out of his box once? You even got stuck in there after you dumped him back in and got out by sheer luck, now you want to go back? You do know that he’s not alone in there, don’t you? He has been locked up with his brother for millennia now and you know they are not getting along very well and…” Growling, Sam stretched his neck. “Enough!” Crowley shut up immediately.

 

“Do you really think I have forgotten what happened in the cage? I was there and if I remember correctly, you weren’t. You just need to show me a way to the cage. Everything else is my business; not yours.” Sam could see Crowley wanted to start again with his complaining, but Sam wasn’t having any of it. “Think again Crowley. I can go downstairs all by my own. I would have to fight my way through and even with me being downstairs and out of my realm; I still can fight my way through Hell without problem. I will leave chaos behind, decimate your demons and in the end, I will reach the cage anyway. Spare us both the time and take me to the cage.”

 

In the end, Crowley showed Sam the way to the cage, but at some point, Sam told the demon to leave for he could now feel Lucifer’s presence. Sam followed his senses and the feeling of cold in the heat of Hell. 

 

When Sam finally reached the cage, the cold from Lucifer’s grace was almost soothing to Sam after his long journey. From the outside, the cage looked small but from the inside, it was endless. Sam fished the young oak he grew in his hand earlier out of his pocket and dug a small hole in the ground. It wasn’t a good place for any form of life to exist, yet this one would live. When the young tree was planted safely into the ground, Sam stepped to the cage, grabbed two of the bars with his hands, and yanked. Slowly, the bars started to bend and groan under the strength Sam used to force his way into the cage. It felt like forever to Sam as he bent the bars enough to enter, but the moment the hole was big enough, he squeezed inside. 

 

Once inside, Sam could feel the powers of the cage try to latch on his being, but the cage was built to contain one specific archangel and even with Gabriel’s mark on him Sam was neither human nor angel. After a few testing tries to lure him in, the power of the cage retreated. Looking around, Sam saw nothing but wasteland and behind him was still the hole he yanked in the wall of the cage. 

 

Suddenly, there was a rustle to Sam’s left and the temperature dropped even more. When Sam looked up he saw the one being he went to Hell for, in more than one way. 

  
“Hello Lucifer. I’ve come to take you home.”


	2. Chapter 02 – Home

Sam brought Lucifer back home indeed, back to the bunker. First, he had to provide the archangel with a -for now- suitable vessel. Lucifer was strangely quiet through the process. Sam had to almost lure Lucifer out of the cage. The archangel skittish like a wolf and whenever Sam tried to touch him Lucifer growled deep in his chest.   
  
It pained Sam to see the scarred and burned grace of Lucifer. He remembered its clarity and the music it seemed to play when Lucifer shared his body. Now, Sam could see big dark dull patches all over the archangels’ wings and grace. After Sam guided Lucifer topside, he helped him back in the vessel Lucifer used before he had Sam. It was the appearance Lucifer used when Sam saw him in the cage.   
  
When the now soulless body opened its blue eyes, they shown red for a second from Lucifer’s burned grace. Hissing, Lucifer pulled back from Sam and lashed out with his grace, but the attack did nothing to Sam who tried to make himself look smaller and he raised his hands in a gesture of peace.   
  
“I’m not here to hurt you Lucifer.” Sam wanted to step closer to Lucifer, but the archangel growled loudly every time Sam tried. “You said those words so often I trusted them at first. I’m not that fool anymore. It’s just a different version of the cage as it always was, always is and always will be. Sam Winchester defeated me and threw me back in the cage. He would never let me out again. He learned his lesson the first time.” For a moment Lucifer’s words stunned him. Lucifer believed this was a trick of the cage. Sam couldn’t remember the cage doing something like that, but during his time in the cage many things became fuzzy. There was one thing he remembered clearly.   
  


“During my time as your vessel you said something to me. We were alone, and you told me something very important. If this is the cage I shouldn’t be able to tell you these words, right?” Still with his hands raised, Sam made a small step towards Lucifer but stopped when the archangel frowned at Sam and his tarnished wings opened in an aggressive display. “It happened in my head and the cage feeds on my grace and memories. It could have found the information and is now using it against me.” Okay, this was harder than Sam expected it to be.   
  
“Lucifer, listen. I am Sam. Sam Winchester. I’m the real deal and I broke a part of the cage to get you out. I made sure to seal the cage again. You saw the tree, the oak. I made it grow right over the cage and I showed you its strength. Michael can’t leave the cage on his own. It would either take me or Dean to open it again and I have no intensions to get him out anytime soon. I remember him. He went insane where you didn’t. You fought the cage for so long and he went mad under its power. Not you. You are still you. Lucifer, second of the archangels, the Morningstar, the Lightbringer.” Now Sam became nervous. He had never told anybody about what happened between Lucifer and him during their joined time. He didn’t even say a word to Gabriel and the other archangel never asked.   
  
“During the time we were one, your grace and my soul, you told be how you never wanted everything to go this far. You just wanted your Father to understand but He refused you something He gave to His new creation willingly. A mind of your own and the freedom to choose for yourself, but He denied you this. He turned Michael on you. You never wanted to fight your brother like I never want to fight mine. You told me how much it hurt when you fell. How it burned your wings.

You told me how much you hated the heat from Hell and the cage for you are the Lightbringer and the brightest light only shines in the darkest cold of the universe. They took everything from you and turned into something to torture you with. I never told anybody just how close we were during our time. If you hadn’t started beating Dean to death with my own hand… I would never have been able to wrench back control over my body. I told you I would stay with you, forever if it’s what you wanted, but you had to let go of the fight. For the first time in all your existence you had something that was only yours and yours alone. Your words Lucifer. You had me, but I couldn’t let you destroy everything in your rage. You had me. I gave up everything… for you. I came to you and welcomed you with open arms and the moment your grace poured into my soul it was like…”  
  
Sam had to stop. He pulled himself physically away from Lucifer and took a few steps back with his eyes closed. It was too much; the memories were too much. After Castiel had pulled Sam out of the cage he would have done anything to have this feeling of Lucifer wrapped around his soul back. It was peace, freedom, a sense of belonging, a song of joy and lullaby. It was the purest of unions in the universe. The brightest and most beautiful of the archangels was one with his true vessel, the one being made only for Lucifer. Sam had to continue now that the gates had been opened.

“You told me…you felt betrayed by your Father and your brother, but you hated Michael more for it was he who kicked you out of your home at your Father’s command. You felt nothing but hate and rage until you felt me being born. You described it as a wind blowing through the bars of your cage. I was the light of the Lightbringer and your beacon in the dark and you told me so much…”   
  
Sam knew he was ranting, but he couldn’t make himself stop and he was so lost in his memories of Lucifer that he didn’t notice Lucifer coming closer until the archangel stood right next to him. “I told you want I had to do but didn’t want to. I asked you to forgive me when everything is done but it wasn’t my doing causing you all your pain. It was my Father’s great plan. His great plan of destiny and how everything should end. He condemned a beautiful soul like yours to an existence of pain without thinking about it, without thinking about _you_.”   
  
Lucifer started to snarl, and Sam extended his arm until his hand could rest on Lucifer’s shoulder. He wanted to pull the archangel close and never let go, but he restrained himself. Sam wasn’t sure if Lucifer was still thinking of him as a trick from the cage and the sad smile Lucifer had on his face wasn’t helping.   
  
“Is this really you Sam?” Sam didn’t trust his voice all of a sudden when a small glimmer of hope started to burn within him and so he nodded at Lucifer’s words. “If this is not something the cage came up with this… you don’t look like I remember my Sam.” Lucifer raised his hands as if to touch Sam’s face but stopped before he could touch Sam. “Many things happened since I got pulled from the cage. The last few years had been… interesting.” Now Lucifer let his hand connect with Sam’s face. A featherlight and cold touch and Sam didn’t even try to hide his feeling of comfort when Lucifer touched him after such a long time.

“You hadn’t these the last time. I’m sure I would remember…” Lucifer trailed his hand over Sam’s face and let his long and elegant fingers drag through Sam’s hair who sighed happily at the touch. Sam knew what Lucifer wanted to see and so Sam lowered his head until Lucifer could reach his antlers better. He was nervous and breaking Lucifer out of the cage had been draining even for him. Under the onslaught of his whirling emotions his antlers grew a bit more than usual. Now about the size of a four-year-old stag. One large branch with three smaller ones growing out of it. Sam didn’t make any attempt to hide them from Lucifer.   
  


After Lucifer had his fill, he pulled his hand back and Sam was surprised when a cold hand was pressed against his chest just over Gaia’s mark. Lucifer was silent when he followed every line with his fingers. After he had drawn the mark with his cold fingers, Lucifer looked at the lines of Loki’s mark on Sam’s ribs, but it was the other mark that made Lucifer not only stop but stagger back with naked fear on his face followed by rage.   
  


“I should have known that this is nothing but a trick. Created by the cage to torture me and I bought right into it. I should have never believed you.” Lucifers’ eyes turned from blue to red and Sam could only watch when Lucifer extended his grace alongside with his wings and the walls and floor around them started to break apart. At the same time, Sam could see how Lucifer’s vessel started to break apart as well under the force of his grace.

"Lucifer, stop!" Sam was desperate. He had to stop Lucifer before he could unleash his power to defend himself. He tried to step closer to Lucifer, but the archangel only increased the power emanating from him. 

Suddenly, a small figure dashed past Sam and collided with Lucifer. It took Sam a moment to understand the figure was Gabriel. The golden warmth from his grace battered against Lucifer's grace as his body collided with Lucifer's vessel.

Both archangels went down and rolled on the floor before they parted again. Lucifer perched up on his knees with Gabriel a protective force between his brother and Sam. "No no no... not again." Sam gathered his own powers, green among the cold blue and warm gold, and shoved the archangels farther apart and placed himself right between them. 

"Lucifer, stop. This his real, I am real and so is Gabriel. It’s truly him, your brother. Gaila brought him back. I know you can't recognize my soul anymore because of the changes, but I'm sure you still can recognize your brother. Look at him, Lucifer. Look at his grace..." Lucifer frowned and switched from looking at Sam to looking at Gabriel, but Lucifer's frown got deeper. "This could be trick of the cage as well. It could have adapted to show me the one brother I never wanted to harm." The force of Lucifer's grace started to become stronger again and blood started to run down Lucifer's face his vessel started to break apart more and more. 

It left Sam only one last option to get everything back under control. "You told me you love me." Sam yelled these words at Lucifer and the archangel stopped. "You told me that your father told you to love mankind in general, but you loved Him the most until He cast you out. Down in the cage, you had nothing left but time while you waited. You told me you loved me long before I was born. I would be yours and yours alone. The one being in your Father's world that would belong to you and not Him and for this you loved me I... I told you I love you too. When we were one and it was just us at night, we were completely at peace. Just us, no one else and nothing to be responsible for. It was the best feeling the world.

We were one and during these moments, only we mattered. Not your family, not mine, not the Apocalypse. Just us, and the night before the cemetery you asked only one more thing from me. You asked me to forgive you for what you had to do. You never wanted to cause me any harm and you knew you would hurt me with what needed to be done. Not want to but _had_ to because Michael would force your hand. I told you that you could do nothing to make me hate you, but I was so angry with you when you tried to kill Dean.”

Taking a breath Sam continued, staring at the Morningstar. “But you know what Lucifer? I forgave you a long time ago. You were as much of a chess piece as I was. Gabriel taught me to forgive myself for things I had no power to change. Now you are free Lucifer. Free to live as you want, as you choose too and that’s what you should do Lucifer. Your father locked you away until the day Michael would kill you. I was named Protector of the Realm by Gaia herself. This world is mine to give and mine to protect. Help me to protect it Lucifer. Not for your father, but for me. Help me and our brothers protect this world.” 

The silence following Sam’s words were heavy and he was thankful for his connection with Gabriel. The archangel was perfectly calm even with everything he just heard. A soft brush of grace against Sam’s mind told him Gabriel had heard him and that he understood. A heavy weight rolled off Sam’s shoulders. 

The glow in Lucifer’s eyes had died down somewhere between Sam’s words, but when Gabriel’s grace brushed against Sam, the devils’ eyes rushed over from Sam to Gabriel and his eyes turned strangely solemn. “Is this really you, Gabriel or is the cage getting better at showing me what I want but will never have again?” With a sharp look at Sam, Gabriel moved around the hunter until he stood in front of Lucifer. “It’s real Lucifer. I am as real as Sam. He broke you out for good. You will never go back if we can help it.” 

When Lucifer raised his hand to touch Gabriel’s face, Sam saw the light flinch go through Gabriel’s body, but he remained perfectly still otherwise. Lucifer was silent when he mapped Gabriel’s face with his fingers as Gabriel let him. When Lucifer finally pulled back, Sam couldn’t read the archangels’ face. “I remember this face and… I think I remember your grace even when it’s confusing to look at but… I killed you Gabriel. I saw your wings burned to the floor.” Gabriel chuckled in a sad way and Sam how Gabriel let his own wings drop a bit. “Yeah, you did. Wasn’t a pleasant experience, but thanks to the Sam-stag, Gaia brought me back to life. Well, the part of me that’s Loki. Sam is responsible for the return of my grace. It’s mixed up now, my grace and my pagan magic.” Lucifer nodded, and his dull wings dropped almost down to the floor. “I’m sorry Gabriel… for everything that happened. Even before I fell, I wasn’t who I used to be, and I don’t think I will ever be him again.”

Gabriel wrapped his brother in his own golden glowing wings and Lucifer went perfectly still. “It’s okay brother. I’m not the archangel I was before you fell either and that’s okay. We are both different now but Samshine still loves us and that’s all that matters.”  
  
Lucifer said nothing and looked up from Gabriel to Sam. Gabriel released Lucifer from his wings when his brother started to move around him. Sam met Lucifer’s eyes without flinching and when Lucifer touched his face as well, he pushed into the cool touch. “Sam…” But Sam interrupted Lucifer immediately. “Don’t, Lucifer. There is nothing to apologize for. I forgave you a long time ago. There is nothing to forgive between us now and you can stay here as long as you want. There is a room right next to mine and Gabriel’s, but if you want a different room just pick one. We have enough empty rooms for you to choose from. It would make me happy if you stayed.”  
  
Later, Lucifer told Sam he would stay and the room next to his was suitable. When Sam walked by the room later that day, he saw the door was open and almost ripped out of his hinges. Sam didn’t ask Lucifer why he did it for he could understand perfectly well.   
  
There were moments where Lucifer would talk to them or join them in the kitchen or living room, but there were moments as well where he simply stared unblinking at Sam and Gabriel as if he feared they would vanish if he let them out of his sight.   
  
Two days later, Sam found a piece of paper on the kitchen table with a note written in a swinging and elegant handwriting.   
  
_‘Dear Sam and Gabriel. I need to leave for a bit, but I will be back. Lucifer.’_


	3. Chapter 03 – Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter today for three reasons:
> 
> \- friday  
> \- last day at the office and three weeks off then  
> \- my birthday
> 
> not much action in this chapter but a bit brotherly bonding between Lucifer and Gabriel. Smut follows in the next chapter.

Gabriel gave his brother three days before he started to look for him. Three days of a constantly irritated Sam walking through the bunker. Only when Sam's concern for Lucifer turned the bunker into a fridge did Gabriel start to look for Lucifer. 

After a four-hour search he found his brother somewhere he should have thought of when he started his search. Gabriel found Lucifer sitting on a cliff in Artic staring down on the cold black water. 

 

Gabriel dropped next to his brother. He felt the cold of the ice and snow against his legs, but it didn't bother him. Together the two archangels sat in silence and watched the waves of the water and the few birds flying around. The day was bright and sunny in the icy desert, and when Gabriel looked at his brother he felt a strange pang of something, the way Lucifer held himself when he was deep in his thoughts resembled Sam so much it was almost eerie if Gabriel hadn't already known just how close the devil and his vessel had been in the past.

 

"Sometimes I'm still not sure this isn't something the cage created to keep my torture going." This wasn’t remotely what Gabriel expected to hear from his brother and when Lucifer turned around to look at the younger archangel, Gabriel couldn't read his brothers' eyes. "Is this real, Gabriel?" For a moment Gabriel thought about punching his brother, but he stopped himself just in time. No need to make Lucifer believe even more that he was still in the cage and torture just a second away. Gabriel decided to do something which always helped calm Sam down. He stretched out his hand and rested it on his brothers' neck to pet the short blondish hair of his brothers' vessel.

 

At first, Lucifer tensed but after a few minutes, he relaxed into the touch and even lowered his head slightly for Gabriel to pet and touch. 

 

"Sam loves it too when I do this. It's just more fun with his long hair." Lucifer opened his eyes to look at his brother from the corner of his eye. "I know he does. It's the reason he keeps his hair so long." Gabriel couldn’t keep the smile off his face while he replied. "That and... For other reasons as well." Lucifer frowned at Gabriel seductive smile.

 

Lucifer looked at his brother but didn't shake off Gabriel's hand. "Why are you here brother?"  Gabriel tugged at his brother’s hair for a moment before he looked back at the water. His hand never stopping his ministration. "For Sam, of course. He put so much work into getting you out of the cage and now he's getting antsy with you gone. He doesn't like it that you haven't been back at the bunker for three days. He's turning the thing into an underground fridge. No need for that. You should come back home brother." Lucifer remained silent once again, but Gabriel could wait.  
  
Gabriel never removed his hand from his brothers’ skin. Always keeping the contact. This was something Gabriel had learned from the Winchesters. They always stayed in contact in any form, even before they were called as Protectors. After they changed their so-called sense of personal space was almost non-existent.  
  
It started to snow while Lucifer and Gabriel watched the ocean in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They were both waiting for the right moment to speak. The whooshing sound of a whale close to their location seemed to be the right moment.  
  


“Why did Sam open the cage again?” That was a question Gabriel expected. “For one, because he could. You have no idea what he has become, or what Dean has become. They are both far more powerful than you can imagine from a human being, or former human being. With Sam… for him it was something different. Their changes have been done for some time now. Now, they simply keep growing in power just like we did when we were younger Lucifer. The more powerful Sam became over the last year, the more he felt something was… off or missing. He could never truly explain it to me and he tried to tell me it was nothing wrong between us. I never understood the real meaning of his words, not until I found him one day far away from home after he was missing for a few days. He almost caused a blizzard somewhere in Greenland without his knowledge. Sam was so deep in his mind and the fabric of this world that he wasn’t even aware he was freezing everything around him. Well… you can guess how much he freaked out about it, but it showed me what he was missing.”

 

Gabriel paused for a moment before he spoke again. “You, Lucifer. Sam was missing you. I tried to get it out of him what it was like for him to be your vessel, but he was more than just tight lipped in Winchester-style. He was about to freak out again. A few days ago he spoke the things he said to you, and I was there to listen. I could calm him and afterwards I told him that I can’t really understand the depth of the connection you two had. I was never in the situation of being one with my true vessel and I will never be for the bloodline fit to hold me vanished a long time ago. But… I still can remember how wonderful the feeling is of being one with a willingly soul and I can only imagine the feeling must escalate with our true vessels. Sam wants you with him and I told him about us when we were younger Lucifer. I told Sam how close we were and how seeing you fall, even from the distance of my hideout, nearly destroyed me. He understood…”  
  
Gabriel had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He never would have guessed this would be so hard on him, but he would manage, for Sam. For a moment Gabriel was more than startled when he felt a cold hand on his leg. Lucifer. Strangely, it helped Gabriel to remain calm under the onslaught of emotions.  
  
“I told Sam I would never love him less for his wish to be with you. How could I? It’s not like I couldn’t understand it. I would be lying if I told you I would never wished for you to be… you again Lucifer. I still remember the brother who taught me to fly and who showed me the Earth when it was just an ocean and one big pile of dirt.”  
  


When Gabriel stopped this time, Lucifer tightened his grip on his brothers’ leg to ensure the younger archangel he wasn’t alone.  
  
Anew, both archangels fell silent, but never broke their physical connection.  
  
“To be one with Sam was like to be at home again. To be loved and accepted, not feared. He agreed to me out of pure desperation but in the end, we were truly one. I think Sam is right. If I hadn’t tried to take out Dean, Sam would never have been able to overcome my control over our body. I was too shocked to react in time to stop him from throwing us back into the cage. The only satisfaction I got from it was he pulled Michael with us. I was used to the torture of the cage but not our brother.”

Lucifer was unable to hide a slight smirk at the thought. “I could withstand were he faltered. It doesn’t matter as even I faltered in the end. Michael went insane long before I gave in to the torture of the cage, but I tried to hold out so long for Sam. I tried to protect him as much as I could where Michael shrunk in himself within the first century. When Death finally came to rob me of Sam’s soul I asked the Horseman to take Adam’s soul as well… or what was left of it. Michael never had the curtesy to protect him, he feared me too much to accept my help. I don’t know what happened to his soul after Death took Adam with him. It’s not like I can go upstairs to check it out.” Lucifer’s voice was almost sad when he spoke and looked up at the surprising clear sky.    
  
“I can’t go back there either Lucifer.” Gabriel pulled his hand back and wiggled over until he was sitting right next to his brother and they were touching from shoulder to hip and the side of the legs. “I made the decision a long time ago to never go back there, and after I heard what happened through the last few years I don’t even want to go back. Michael and Raphael manipulated the lower angels and seraphs so much, they became nothing but mindless soldiers. When you where gunning for the end of the world they even pulled Castiel out of his vessel to re-educate him. They ripped him out to turn him upside down. They tortured him for developing a mind of his own. You were too powerful for that, but with him… I was so furious after I heard of what they did. Good thing Dean was able to recharge our little brother, or I would have gone upstairs to punch some of our siblings in their smug faces.”  
  
When Lucifer started to laugh it made Gabriel feel warm down to the core of his grace.  
  
“Did he tell you I exploded him before Sam and I fell again?” Gabriel growled at his brother and tried to punch him, but Lucifer battered his brothers’ arms away in a playful game of siblings. “I know. Dean told me with a scowl all over his face, but it seems our father really likes the little seraph. Not only you turned him into mice meat, Raphael did as well when he thought Castiel was a danger to the Prophet. Both times he came back with no idea who did it, but we both know there is only one being powerful enough to bring back a seraph.”  
  
Now it was Lucifer who growled at the empty space around them. “Father.” Gabriel hummed and he rested his head against his brothers’ shoulder. “That’s my guess as well. He always told us we archangels are a special kind of brand. Properly easier to bring back a seraph than an archangel, but I’m not mad it was Gaia who brought me back. Kind of made me Sam’s in the first place and I like that thought more than I would ever admit to him. Bad enough I had to wait years before I could claim him.”  
  


Gabriel lifted his left arm and pulled the sleeve of his jacket back to reveal the markings of ivy, phlox, daffodils and lilies to his brother. Curious, Lucifer followed the leaves and blossoms on his brothers’ skin with his fingers, the cold touch made goosebumps appear over Gabriel’s arm.  
  


“This is oddly beautiful. Not what I would have expected from a Protector of the Realm. I would have expected something more… feral.” Gabriel laughed at the confused face Lucifer showed him.

 

“Believe me brother. Sam does _that_ more often than you can imagine. I wasn’t any better with him when I was finally able to claim him back. Poor guy had to go two claiming’s. But in the end, Sam never complained that I decorated him even more on top of his tattoo and the Mark of Life. Not that we aren’t doing any claiming anymore. Ask Dean. He tells us on a weekly basis to get a room where even Sam tells him to fuck off and have more eye-sex with Cas. It can be hilarious to watch them but remember brother; when they start to fight make them leave the bunker or they break everything. I once watched them throw boulders into the ocean for fun and to build protection for a village next to the beach. They just grabbed the boulders and threw them. It ended up as a contest on who could throw his boulder better and farther. Cas and I had to stop them, or they would have managed to create a new continent. Having two knuckleheads like the Winchester with the power of the entire world at their disposal can be funny and exhausting at once.”  
  
Lucifer chuckled at his brothers’ words and rested his own head on his brothers’ their wings overlapped behind them. They fell once again into silence and watched the sun close to the horizon, but it was the time of the year where the sun never went down completely in the desert of ice.  
  
After an hour of silence and comfort, Gabriel had to ask a question running wild in his mind.  
  
“What is it like to be one with your true vessel Lucifer?” The curious question of a younger sibling to his older one. Lucifer sighed and pulled Gabriel closer with his wings.  
  
“It’s like the answer to every question you ever asked and every knowledge you wanted to gain. It’s like the sunrise in the morning and the rise of the moon at night. You are one and yet two. Two halves of one existence… one coin. For a fleeting moment Sam was mine. He was made only for me and I waited so long for him. He can never be my vessel again, but I will never for the rest of my existence forget the feeling of him as my true vessel. He was Sam, and no one can take this memory from me. I’m grateful Sam freed me from the cage and I try to understand his motives to do it but… this vessel can’t contain me forever. It will break at some point and I will burn through every other vessel as well. It would have been better if Sam had left me in the cage.”  
  
Lucifer pulled back from Gabriel and the younger archangel snarled at the distance Lucifer put between them. Gabriel grabbed Lucifer by the shoulder, slamming him back against the ice and straddled his chest. Growling, Gabriel lowered his face until he was sure his brother couldn’t see anything else but him.

 

“Do you really think Sam hadn’t thought about this not so minor aspect of his free-the-devil mission? Of course, he did! Sam is the Protector for a good reason as Dean is the Nourisher. In giving you a permanent vessel, he protects you and this world. When you burn through your meatsuit there will nothing but ashes remaining, Sam knows this so listen closely brother. If this world dies so will Sam and Dean. Their lives are bound to this very world. This world gets destroyed by anything but the cycle as it should be in the distant future; both of them will stop existing.”

 

Gabriel paused for a moment to let his statement sink in to his older brother. “Sam has a way if making your vessel eternal. With an eternal vessel, you can stay with him… with us, to protect this world against the universe until its time has come to go back to the void. Gaia said it herself. When the time has come for this world to go back to the beginning its protectors will fall asleep until their watch begins anew. He will not force this on you Lucifer, but should the moment arise where it is this world or you… I can’t predict what his decision will be. I can’t, and I don’t want to. Ask him. Ask what he must do to make your vessel eternal. It will always be your decision and only yours, but you should never force the Protectors of the Realm to make a decision to ensure the security of their world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr as well! @silvaxus


	4. Chapter 04 – Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow i go on a vacation for almost two weeks i want to give you a present - update! and any minute...something new...like new new o.o

Sam woke up slowly and comfortable warm. When he woke enough to open his eyes, he had to blink against the bright sunlight shining down on him in his resting place in the forest. A small bunny with grey and brown fur found its resting place on his chest. Its dark eyes were big as it watched Sam from its place on the mark. Amused, Sam tried to move his legs only to find them blocked by something. Looking over the bunny’s back, Sam saw something bigger resting on his legs with red fur and pointed ears.  
  


When Sam tried again to move his legs the fox made a disapproving yipping sound and got up to stretch his limbs after a good rest. The fox shook his fur out like he was wet and after one look at Sam with its brown eyes, the fox trotted away into the forest. Smiling, Sam gathered the small bunny in his hand, but the small animal only used the contact to move closer to Sam. Chuckling, Sam held the bunny carefully against his chest and caressed the warm, soft fur. Sam was perfectly aware who was watching him as well. It was the new presence that had woke him from his slumber. Alone in the bunker Sam felt no desire to rest in his own bed or Dean’s and sleeping in the forest wasn’t the slightest bit weird to him.  
  
After a few more minutes, Sam set the bunny down and petted its tiny, soft ears before it hopped away; the opposite direction of the fox earlier.  
  
Only when both animals had returned to their daily tasks did Sam turn around to look at Lucifer. The archangel was sitting on a fallen trunk in the small clearing Sam had claimed as his own. The trunk seemed to be an invisible line to everyone looking for him for never did anyone came closer to Sam as the fallen trunk. Sam got up and stretched his long body. The popping sound of his joints seemed loud in the otherwise quiet forest. Sam hunkered down in front of a small spring and turned his back on Lucifer for a moment. He gathered the cold, clear water in his hands and drank it right from his own hands. After he quenched his thirst, Sam scooped up more water to let it run over his back and hair. The cold was refreshing after his slumber. Familiar as the presence of the archangel behind him.  
  


When Sam declared himself refreshed, he got up and sat down on the green moss with his back resting against the trunk but his shoulder brushing against Lucifer’s leg. Something in Sam told him this would be easier if he wasn’t facing the archangel.  
  
“I’m glad you’re back Lucifer. I was afraid you wouldn’t return.” Cold fingers found their way into Sam’s wet hair and Sam dipped his head to the side to show Lucifer the part where he wanted to feel his fingers. Lucifer obliged Sam’s wish immediately. “I… had to think about a few things and my brother added a few more. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable.” Sam nudged against Lucifer’s leg with his shoulder. “You don’t make me feel uncomfortable. More like… concerned. Arguing with Crowley about showing me the way was annoying enough.” Lucifer added more pressure to Sam’s neck when he heard the hunters’ words. He didn’t do it on purpose and was about to pull back when Sam pressed into the hard touch with a deep groan from his chest. Lucifer tried to ignore how much Sam’s sounds of pleasure were affecting him.  
  
“I doubt the demon was… happy to lead you to the cage for I’m sure you told him of your intensions.” Sam looked up with glowing eyes. “It’s not like he was in any position to refuse. I could have simply fought my way through his ranks and that would have ended messy. Not that I would have cared for it, but it would have meant more time for you in the cage and I didn’t want that. In the end, Crowley showed me the way until I was close enough to follow your grace on my own.”  
  


When Sam felt Lucifer tense up next to him, Sam snaked his arm around the archangels’ leg until he could rest his hand on Lucifer’s knee. “Why did you free me again, Sam? The last time you were nothing but afraid of me and tried everything to find a way to push me back in and now… now you freed me, again.” That was the question Sam had been expecting for some time now.  
  


“I freed you because I wanted you to be free again. I never understood you for what and who you are, but after we became one… let’s say it’s easier to understand when you spent some time locked up as well with nothing but your own thoughts and that’s not something remotely nice or pleasurable. You deserve to be free and to roam this world like you never had the chance to.” Lucifer growled something even Sam couldn’t understand but didn’t ask Lucifer to repeat himself. If the archangel wanted to let him know what he said he would tell him.  
  
“This world was never mine to roam freely Sam. I was sent out alongside my brothers to keep my Father’s orders and together we purged the danger of the Nephilim off this world. This world with all its humans… it is and will never be mine for I still see a part of the reason I was cast out in them and their existence.” Sam added more pressure to his hand around Lucifer’s leg and dipped his head in the other direction. “I was human a few years back too… or as human as I could be with everything that happened to me and what I did. Yet you accepted me as I was and still am.”  
  
“You were never just a human to me Sam. You were everything to me the moment I felt your birth down in the cage. I knew it would be only a matter of time until we would meet, and I would be free again. You were my everything.”  
  


At these words, Sam turned around in a fluent move until he was on his knees and between Lucifer’s thighs. With Lucifer sitting on the trunk, the archangel was still a bit higher than Sam himself. This close, Sam could smell the snow on Lucifer and something close to honey, that was Gabriel’s scent.  
  


“We met, and I ran away from you. I couldn’t understand what you offered me. I was scared and afraid. I was toughed from an early age that everything that’s not human needs to be killed. Having the Devil on your tail isn’t something anybody truly desires. But… you did something no one else did during the apocalypse. You gave me a choice, asked for my decision. When Michael and his goonies wanted to force us into excepting our fate. You walked true path of an angel and asked for my consent where your brother just wanted blind acceptance and obedience. This makes you the far better archangel than Michael. You deserve to be free as much as he deserves a few more centuries in the cage. You spent millennia there and survived while Michael did nothing but sit on his ass and let others do his work. You made a difference where it counts, Lucifer.”  
  
The sad smile on Lucifer’s face made Sam’s stomach drop with a heavy weight. “My brother did what he thought would be right; to follow our Father’s orders. In His eyes I’m the monster who should be in the cage, not Michael.”  
  
Sam had to close his eyes for a moment when he felt his rage boil up in his blood. With his hands braced on Lucifer’s legs, he let his head fall back as he let his rage wash over him. He could feel the forest react to him as his antlers grew. When Sam looked back at Lucifer, the archangels’ eyes had gone red and for a moment their powers crashed against each other and the wind started to howl in the trees around the clearing.  
  


But as fast as their powers rose up as fast did they fell apart again. “You deserve to be free Lucifer because I say you do and there is no one out there who understands you better then me. I only broke a part of the cage and I used my powers to close it again. Should you ever ask me to break out Michael as well I promise you I will think about it. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay with me and our brothers in the bunker or we can find you a place to your liking. This world is mine and I’m willingly to share it with you.”  
  
Sam watched Lucifer move on his spot like he was uncomfortable, and Sam pulled back to give Lucifer more space. Easy… he had to remember to take it more slowly with Lucifer than with Gabriel. “Gabriel said something to me… about you.” Sam blinked at Lucifer without saying a word. He had known Gabriel was looking for his brother, but he wasn’t sure what the archangels would do. “Gabriel said you could make this vessel eternal, so I wouldn’t burn through it.”  
  


Ah, that was the elephant in the room. Sam leaned closer again and held Lucifer’s blue eyes and while doing so, Sam let his powers rise to the front of his mind. He had watched himself in the mirror and knew his eyes would glow something between green and gold. “I can do this, yes. The same power I used to grow the oak around the cage can make your vessel eternal. I like to think I got this power just for this.” The way Lucifer’s throat moved when he took a deep breath made Sam want latch onto the soft skin with his teeth. “Would you do it, Sam? Make this vessel eternal so I can stay with you?” Sam shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal to give the Devil a permanent vessel. “I would, sure Lucifer.” The archangel frowned at Sam. “But…” Lucifer didn’t truly finish his question, but Sam understood him anyway.  
  


Smiling in a way Sam learned from Gabriel, Sam leaned closer to Lucifer. Green glowing eyes never leaving the Devils’ blue ones. “Someone taught me once how important something called consent is Lucifer. I need that before I can help you.” The green glow was answered with a glow of red when Lucifer understood Sam’s words. “You want me to…” Sam interrupted him when he leaned even closer until he could breathe his answer right into Lucifer’s ear. “Exactly… Do you want me to make your vessel eternal Lucifer? It will never truly fit like we did, but I’m out of the picture for this… but your current vessel… You are alone in it. Just you and no soul clinging to your grace and breaking apart under its force. Do you want me to do it?”  
  


Sam could hear the way Lucifer’s breath was speeding up. They both knew what Sam wanted and like it was years ago between them, there was only one true answer.  
  
“Yes, Sam.”  
  
Sam pulled back a few inches and pressed his lips up and against Lucifer’s. The onslaught of emotions was so intense Sam had to close his eyes and waited a second or two for Lucifer to answer the kiss. Sam stayed where he was. Kneeling on the floor and with his hands perched up on Lucifer’s legs. He even let Lucifer remain in the upper position now as Sam started to deepen their kiss. Sam dipped his hand to the side and Lucifer followed him when Sam used his tongue to follow the line of Lucifer’s lips. Using a trick he learned from Gabriel, Sam found his way into Lucifer’s mouth. He didn’t stop Lucifer when the archangel buried his hands in Sam’s shoulders to keep himself steady.  
  
The moment their tongues touched in a slow dance, Sam could taste the cold as well as smell it, and underneath the cold and snow was something else. The taste of the air on the first day of spring.  
  


While their kiss grew in its intensity, Sam remained completely still. He helped Lucifer to find a suitable pace and when Lucifer wrapped his long, muscular arms around Sam’s chest to pull him closer, Sam let him.  
  
While they kissed, Sam let his breath seep into Lucifer and with every shared kiss and breath, Sam could feel how his powers healed the cracks in Lucifer’s vessel. It was slower than when he showed Gabriel the trick with the oak seedling, but it was working.  
  
The longer they kissed the longer Sam could let his power fuel Lucifer’s vessel and Sam wanted to enjoy every moment of their shared kiss when Lucifer buried one of his hands in Sam’s long hair.  
  


Yeah… something in Sam was more then happy to have his very first archangel once again close to him. It was the moment Sam decided to pull Lucifer close against him and let himself fall back on the soft floor of his clearing. Lucifer followed him without resisting and their kiss never broke.  
  


At the edge of the clearing the archangel Gabriel watched his brother and his lover share a heated kiss and where Sam could feel the process of healing, Gabriel could see it. The cracks, where his brothers’ graced started to burn through the vessel healed and closed on their own without leaving a scar.  
  
Gabriel was more than certain Lucifer would stay with them in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr!   
> @silvaxus


	5. Chapter 05 – Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter but with smut xD

It was Sam who finally broke their heated kiss and heavy panting. Lucifer stared down at him with big wild eyes. Slowly, Lucifer pulled himself together and released Sam from his grip. Not that Sam minded having Lucifer cling to him.   
  
Lucifer pulled back until he was once again sitting on the trunk while Sam remained lying on the floor. He didn’t even try to hide the arousal tenting his jeans. For a moment Lucifer looked so vulnerable that Sam was about to get up when Lucifer’s face changed again. “I can feel not only my vessel healing but my grace as well.” Lucifer’s voice was strangely tense, but Sam didn’t mind. “I hoped it would come to this. I know I have the power to heal your vessel but me giving Gabriel his grace back gave me hope I could heal yours as well.”  
  
Sam went back to his kneeling position in front of Lucifer to be close again to the archangel and to let Lucifer tower over him. “Lucifer… please. This gift is just for you. A gift from me to you because I never forgot the one angel who never tried to trick me into something. Not even Gabriel managed that. I forgave him for the things he did during to apocalypse but in this you are more than unique to me Lucifer. You always asked and never demanded anything from me. So… please. Take this gift for everything you did to me. For asking me, for telling me the truth and for protecting me in the cage. There are no strings attached and I know you won’t do anything to this world because I’m sure Gabriel told you about my connection to it. You are still more than welcome to stay with us here in the bunker, but the decision is still yours.”   


Lucifer gave Sam a small smile and placed another small kiss on the hunters’ lips. “For now, I must be on my own for a bit and think about the things you and my brother told me, but I won’t be away for long. Gabriel would only pull me back I think.” Sam nodded to confirm Lucifer’s words and with a last touch to Sam’s face with his hand, Lucifer was gone in a flutter of wings.   
  
The moment Lucifer was gone, Sam rested his arms on the trunk and let his head drop until his hair covered his face and clouded his vision. He was so damn close to taking something Lucifer wasn’t ready to give yet or maybe never. Sam was so used to Gabriel’s antics he craved something similar from Lucifer and it would break any piece of trust between them.   
  
Suddenly the space in front of Sam and between his arms was occupied by someone. This someone was much smaller than Lucifer and even without his senses and powers Sam would knew it was Gabriel. With a grip to one of Sam’s antlers, Gabriel made Sam look up when he forced the hunters’ head backwards.   


“I have known my brother for much longer then you, Sam, and so let me tell you something. My brother will come back to you, maybe to us, and you will get what you want from him. My brother is as much of a carnal being as we are. He just needs to remember it and right now Lucifer is nothing but overwhelmed.” Sam ignored the hand trying to hold him position and stretched his back until he could look Gabriel in the eyes. “You already told me about this… about you and your brother but that doesn’t change the fact that _I want him now_.” It was difficult for Sam to keep a clear mind. The fire of his want for Lucifer almost too strong to bear it. “Patience is a virtue Sam and good things come to those who wait.”

 

Sam growled at Gabriel. He didn’t want to wait, and Gabriel seemed to understand as when he released Sam from his grip to shed his t-shirt. “Good thing I know you love me Sam Winchester or I would start to ask myself if you just want me for my ass.” Sam snapped his teeth at Gabriel. “You should go now Gabriel. I’m in no mood to play nice.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam’s words and with an audible snap, the archangels’ clothes were gone. “Oh, believe me when I say, I know you are in no mood to play nice. You want to throw my brother down and pound him into the ground as hard as you can until he does the same thing I did. Submit to you so you can decorate him with some flowers, isn’t it so Sam?” While Gabriel spoke, the archangel dipped his head to the side and offered Sam a clear view on the fire lily on his neck and back.   
  
Sam leaned closer and took a deep breath, scenting Gabriel before he licked slowly over the ivy and fire lily. After the third lick, Gabriel let himself slide to the floor and turned around until Sam’s bigger body caged him in. Gabriel placed his hands on the trunk and offered his vulnerable neck to Sam.   


Without warning, Sam bit down on Gabriel’s neck to keep the archangel still while he moved Gabriel into position. When Sam bit down, Gabriel whimpered low and Sam growled in satisfaction. The submission of the archangel calming the part in Sam that wanted to do nothing else but claim the other archangel. To claim Gabriel right now would be good as well.   
  
With his hands on Gabriel’s hips, Sam first dry humped against Gabriel rear before the blunt head of his cock breached the archangel suddenly. Gabriel gasped at the sudden stretch, but Sam held him in position with an iron grip. Sam repeated this a few more times before he allowed his cock to sink into the waiting heat of his archangel. Crying out, Gabriel tried to lower his upper body, but Sam was still holding him in position with his teeth buried in his neck. For a few thrusts, Sam let slip the thick head of his cock in only to pull back out completely.   
  
Suddenly the need to watch was stronger than the need to keep the archangel in position. Sam pulled back and licked a few droplets of blood off Gabriel’s skin. He looked down in feral pleasure to watch himself stretch Gabriel open. Without warning, Sam pushed all the way in with one powerful thrust. Gabriel cried again next to Sam’s howl of pleasure, but the moment Sam bottomed out he pulled already back out only to slam back in right again.   
  
It was the only rhythm Sam was capable of at the moment. Hard and fast and just the kind of claiming Sam needed. He was barely aware of Gabriel’s moaning when he spilled his release on the green floor and when Sam finally reached his own orgasm he kept up with the movements of his hips. Riding his orgasm and pumping his seed deeper in the pliant body of the archangel under him.   
  
When nothing but aftershocks were left, Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest to ease both of them back on the soft bed of moss behind them without slipping out of Gabriel’s body. Every movement made Gabriel whimper and small tremors shook the body in Sam’s arms. Now, down on the green moss and their bodies still connected, Sam could feel his mind clearing. Sam lowered his head until he could nuzzle the bite at Gabriel’s neck. “Thank you, Gabriel, I never would have thought it would be like this…” But Gabriel only snorted at Sam. “What did you expect Sam? Your connection to my brother is nothing _but_ deep and with breaking him out of the cage you did exactly what Gaia gave you as a duty. In freeing him, you are protecting Lucifer… and until he’s ready to get his own kind of pounding from you, I’m happy to be at your service.”   


Maybe it was Gabriel’s words or maybe it was just the way Gabriel wiggled with his hips… but Sam rolled around until Gabriel ended face first on the ground and went back to giving the youngest archangel his very own pounding. Only when Gabriel’s screams of pleasure scared the birds off the trees did Sam allow Gabriel to rest. Smugness all over Sam’s face for turning the archangel in a screaming mess of pleasure.   
  
……….  
  
The days went by in a blur and Lucifer only visited the bunker twice to tell Sam and Gabriel everything was fine. It was more than frustrating to Sam. The need to have Lucifer close was making him unstable and an itchy feeling made him antsy most of the time. A part of him felt bad for snapping at Gabriel whenever the archangel it a very sore spot in his black mood but another part wanted to take Gabriel down again and again just to show Lucifer what he was missing.  
  
It was the fourth day of Lucifer being gone when Gabriel had enough. Sam found himself pushed against the wall of the hallway with Gabriel working his jeans open with cleaver fingers.  
  
Before Sam could even mutter one word, Gabriel had swallowed the hunters’ cock down in one go and Sam went from not interested to ‘hello here I am’. The last days their solution for Sam’s bad mood seemed the be only one thing; having sex. Sam felt almost bad for bending Gabriel over every available surface, but not once did the archangel complain or tell him to stop.   
  
Groaning in pleasure, Sam rested his head against the wall even when his antlers prevented him from bowing his back off the wall in a way that allowed him to push with more force into the hot mouth of his archangel. Sam held Gabriel in position with one hand in the archangels’ soft hair and Sam didn’t even try to stop his fast-rising orgasm.   
  
At some point something around them changed and Sam opened his eyes to find Lucifer staring at them with a mix of curiosity, want, envy and something deeper all over his face. It was that moment Gabriel forced Sam to orgasm that Lucifer looked up from his kneeling brother to meet Sam’s eyes. The force of his orgasm made Sam’s knee buckle and his groan of pleasure sounded through the hallway of the bunker.   
  
The last thing Sam saw before the lights in the hallway blew was pure jealousy on Lucifer’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr!  
> @silvaxus


	6. Chapter 06 – United

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> the last chapter of Nature's Breath...wow. All of you have been so amazing in your support and I'm happy to give you this chapter. 
> 
> On top of this update, I posted an update for Wild Winged Angel as well as well together with a few Prompt fics. 
> 
> Good news too: the next part of this story, Nature's Wrath, is already finished :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The moment Sam’s senses came back to him he pulled Gabriel in a short kiss before he let himself drop into the fabric of the world that allowed him to travel around the planet. It wasn’t hard to spot the archangel. Lucifer’s healed grace was like a cold blazing beacon for Sam. Sam focused on the cold grace of the archangel and managed to grip Lucifer midflight. 

 

Together they crashed down somewhere in Mongolia and left a swath of destruction behind them before they came to a stop. Lucifer struggled against Sam’s hold, but Sam wasn’t letting go. The moment he released Lucifer from his grip, the archangel would flee again. Lucifer was too hurt and too jealous to stay and listen and so Sam had to make him stay. Together they rolled around, and Sam was sure he was going to have more than one bruise around his ribs the way Lucifer aimed for his chest again and again. 

 

“Lucifer stop!” Without thinking, Sam did the same thing he did days ago with Gabriel. He bit down hard on the skin of Lucifer’s neck until he could taste the archangels’ grace on his tongue and Lucifer stopped moving altogether. Sam was now lying on his back, his legs blocking Lucifer’s and one arm was like a steel cord around the archangels’ chest. There was only the sound of Lucifer’s labored breathing. It was hard, unbelievably hard for Sam to release Lucifer from his hold.

 

The moment Sam let go of the archangel, Lucifer was up and jumped away to put more distance between them. His eyes were burning red from his grace when he looked back at Sam. Sam propped himself up on his arms but didn't do anything more to sit up. Lucifer put his hand over his own neck. "You bit me..." That Lucifer was still with him was victory enough for the moment. "Yes, I did. I needed you to stop, but I didn't mean to bite Lucifer." But it had felt good and Sam wanted to do it again. 

 

Lucifer's face was devoid of any emotion except for his still burning eyes and it was unnerving. Sitting up with his legs crossed under him, Sam placed his hands in his lap and tried to keep his face even. Sam wanted Lucifer too much to fuck this up. Neither of them said anything. Protector and archangel looked at each other with the crows flying high above them. 

 

“Why are you here, Sam? You were… occupied when I left.” Ice started to emanate from Lucifer and the green grass of the Mongolian Steppe was freezing over.  Interesting. Sam dipped his head to the side and could see his own horned shadow in front of him. “You saw me with Gabriel I know, but why did you leave?” For a brief moment, something flickered over Lucifer’s face. “It didn’t seem like my presence was needed.” More frost started to cover the area around Lucifer.

 

“I know from your memories that… this is something done in private.” It was almost hilarious how much Lucifer sounded like Castiel and Sam didn’t manage to completely keep a small chuckle at bay. “Do you have any idea just how often Dean or Cas walked in on me and Gabriel? Believe me when I say it was more than once, and it’s the same the other way. Since Gaia… some lines became blurry to me and Dean. It’s not like we are screwing each other but believe me I say that there are moments where you can’t look away and instead watch your brother getting screwed by his angel. The fact that you walked in on Gabriel and me? I wouldn’t care if he was fucking me on the floor and you walked in on us. Hell… I’m sure I would have asked you to stay and watch.” Yeah, that’s definitely something Sam wanted. 

 

Lucifer changed from his hunkered down position to mimic Sam’s with his long legs crossed under his body, but the distance remained. “Why?” The single worded question startled Sam and he made on of those go-on motions with his hand. “Why do you want me to stay when you already have Gabriel? I know my brother and I know he loves you. You don’t need me.” Sighing, Sam changed his sitting position until he could lie down with his head propped up on his hands.

 

“This is not about need Lucifer but want; and in your case, it’s both.” The archangel frowned and the feeling of cold became sharper. Sam was sure Lucifer didn’t understand him. “When we were one, you looked at my memories, right? All my memories?” Lucifer’s whole frame was tense before he gave Sam a sharp nod. “I know because I felt you going through them. At some of my memories, you lingered longer than with others. Others you simply passed by but some… to a few memories you went back multiple times. After my soul was back in my body and I could remember everything, it took some time to figure out which memories you visited so often. I was alone when I figured it out on pure accident. One of your favorite places in my mind were my memories of me pleasuring myself, Lucifer.” 

 

The cold vanished completely and the frost started to melt around them. Sam had hit a nerve. “You enjoyed watching my memories, very personal memories, of my life again and again. It took me some time to come to terms with the fact that you looked at them. They are my memories and you used them to entertain yourself and I didn’t like it, not a bit, but I found out about something else. You didn’t only watch my memories, but you tried to understand what I was feeling and couldn’t. The concept of pleasure itself is nothing new to you. Gabriel not only told me about you two but also showed me his memories. Yet, you couldn’t understand my emotions of pleasure when I was alone with myself.”

 

Sam pulled himself closer to Lucifer, closing the gap between them. “When you saw me with Gabriel earlier you saw something you can’t understand but you want to.” Sam stopped when he was close enough to Lucifer to touch him. His own breath was an almost white cloud in front of Sam. “You want to feel what Gabriel made me feel… the pleasure of the flesh, blood running hot and fast through your vessel. Do you want it, Lucifer?” Sam had lifted himself up to look Lucifer right in the eyes. “Do… you… want… it, Lucifer?” This close, Sam could watch how a thin ring of red appeared around the blue of Lucifer’s eyes.

 

“Does it matter, Sam? You have Gabriel already by your side. You don’t need me as you need him.” Sam growled and the now forming frost was completely his fault. The frost rolled off Sam like a wave and everything around them turned to ice. Lucifer turned away to look at the white frost around him. “This is not my doing.” Sam moved his head to the side until his neck popped and a part of his frustration vanished. “No, it is mine. Since the moment I was freed from the cage I was able to withstand the cold much better, my anger turned into a thing of biting frost and when I reached the point of no return I could turn everything to ice even without the powers I have now. Now look me in the eye and tell me why I don’t need you.”

 

Suddenly Lucifer’s face was so sad it hurt Sam to look at him. “Your soul… it was the only time I felt something akin to warmth after I fell. My grace always ran cold, but the cage turned it to ice. Only your soul was bright and powerful enough to make me feel warm again and I brought you the cold as well.” 

 

Sam leaned close and pressed a small kiss to Lucifer’s lips and when he pulled back, he saw how Lucifer wanted to follow him. “You never brought me the cold, Lucifer. It merely stayed with me, where it belonged. A part of me was always yours and a part of you remained with me when we were forced apart. We were completely one and even ripped away from each other we never were able to stay apart completely. The stronger I became the more I could feel you down in the cage. Your pain became mine to the point I couldn’t function on my own and Gabriel had to bring me out of my mind. You were right Lucifer, we were made for each other.” 

 

Lucifer shivered and watched Sam with his blue eyes rimmed with red. “So, let me ask again Lucifer. Do you want it? All of it?” For a moment, Lucifer closed his eyes and lowered his head until Sam could only see his mop of unruly dirty blond hair. When Lucifer looked up again, he held his head high and looked back at Sam with clear but burning eyes. “Yes, Sam. I want it. All of it.” 

 

After these words, Sam surged forward and straddled Lucifer’s lap, buried his hands in the archangels’ hair to bend his head backwards as Sam sealed Lucifer’s lips in a hard kiss. Sam felt an urgency now running through his blood like the day in the forest when he claimed Gabriel for himself. With small touches, Sam coaxed Lucifer to open his mouth and when Sam pulled at Lucifer’s hair, the protector used the small gasp Lucifer made to push his tongue in Lucifer’s mouth. The archangel tasted of cold clear air in winter, of pines and something spicy. 

 

For a long time, Sam held Lucifer in place to kiss his archangel while Lucifer’s cold hands wandered over Sam’s body. With a sharp bite to Lucifer’s bottom lip, Sam pulled back to pull the t-shirt Lucifer was wearing over his head. Afterwards, Sam pushed against Lucifer’s chest until the archangel understood and leaned back. Sam needed a few seconds to free Lucifer from his boots and jeans but when Sam had finally Lucifer in all his naked glory right in front him, he stopped. Arousal was  heavy in Sam’s blood as he watched his archangel, his first archangel.

 

Slowly, Sam let his right hand wander from Lucifer’s jaw down over the archangels’ throat, chest and belly until Sam gripped Lucifer’s hard cock. The way Lucifer gasped was a wonderful sound to Sam, but when the hunter swallowed Lucifer down in one go, the gasp turned into a howl. It was the most beautiful music Sam could imagine. Sam wanted to devour Lucifer, feast on his body and the sounds the archangel made, but there would be time for that later.  
  
Right now something else was far more important. The urge to claim Lucifer as his was like a fire in Sam, hot and demanding. While Sam didn’t plan to use many of his tricks on Lucifer so early, he needed a distraction. With his mouth currently occupied, Sam moved his free hand lower. Sam rolled Lucifer’s balls in his hand before he pressed one finger against the already fluttering entrance. It felt like Lucifer’s body was sucking him in and Sam didn’t hide his own pleasure as he groaned around Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer moaned even louder, and Sam smiled when he felt Lucifer gripping him tight by one of his antlers.  
  
Sam kept going with his fingers while he brought Lucifer close to his orgasm again and again without tripping him over. When Sam could move his three fingers without resistance in and out of Lucifer, he pulled back and smiled when Lucifer growled up at him. “Don’t worry. The good stuff is about to come Lucifer.” Sam lifted Lucifer up by his hips before he pressed slowly in with his eyes switching back and forth between Lucifer’s pleasure twisted face and the picture of his own cock splitting the archangel open.  
  
When Sam bottomed out, he paused for a moment to enjoy the foreign coolness of Lucifer’s body before he started to thrust into the body under him in earnest. At the first thrust, Lucifer moaned, after the twentieth Lucifer started to howl and he came over his own and Sam’s chest, but Sam kept going. Lucifer’s face was a mask of pleasure and his eyes burned with grace when he looked up only to pull Sam into a fierce kiss.  
  
Sam lost sense of time but there was nothing wrong with it. When he felt his own orgasm like a storm wash over him Sam didn’t fight it. He roared his own orgasm at the bright sky above him before everything turned white at first before everything exploded in colours of green, red, brown and yellow among the white.  
  
\--------  
  
Days later, Sam was sitting in the kitchen with his first coffee of the day when a very happy Dean walked in followed by a very disheveled Castiel. Dean opened his mouth to speak when someone walked in.   
  
Lucifer walked in in nothing but a set of Sam’s sweat pants. The same flowers decorating Gabriel’s left arm covered Lucifer’s right arm and down his back until it vanished under the waistband of the sweat pants Lucifer wore. Grunting in Dean’s direction and a nod at Castiel, Lucifer opened the fridge to grab a bowl with leftover lasagna Sam had made the day before. Lucifer left without a word.   
  
Dean from the door to his brother and it took him a moment to say something. “Are you collecting archangels now, Sam?”

 

Sam’s answer was a smile of pure smugness before he pulled his brother in a tight hug, slapped Castiel on the back and followed Lucifer.

 


End file.
